Junjou Romantica X Reader Oneshots Requests Open
by LolitaMangaLover
Summary: Junjou Romantica X Reader Oneshots and Requests are open so feel free to ask. Enjoy!
1. Requests are open! Please Ask

OK, so here's where I start of with my new practice of becoming a writer. I will start with anime one-shots and imagines as my small step into my career! * Eyes shine brightly * Or...well that's my goal anyway ^w^

So, Here are somethings that you can request for me to write:  
1\. You can ask me to write your favorite characters, if however you have a plot inside your head and you want me to type up that summary of what you and the character are doing in that story then I will be happy to make that fantasy become a reality in these one-shots. :)  
2\. I will update Daily from now on  
3\. I will not close down requests. EVER! :)  
4\. Sometimes these will be short stories and other times they will be very long stories.  
5\. I can do a full on lemons ( sexual stories ).  
6\. If boys want in on this I'd be more than happy to do it.

That's all I hope you girls enjoy it!


	2. Nowaki Kusama X Reader

Junjou Romantica X Reader ~Oneshots *Requests Open *

Junjou Romantica ( Or Pure Romance ) X Reader

A Blast From The Past Doesn't Affect Us Now - Nowaki Kusama X Reader * Requested By F3M_All-Might *

I don't own the BL Anime/Manga series Junjou Romantice ( Or Pure Romance ) nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise.

I really hope you enjoy this request I made for you. I'm so sorry for the lateness of this oneshot but here it is and I hope you like it.

And for the rest of the viewers, please enjoy this oneshot~!

Your POV:

I was going through my old files and while tossing and keeping some files, I noticed a few of old photos of me and my ex-boyfriend.

" Oh god...why in hell haven't I thrown these out? " I asked myself. I remembered on how a messed up human he was. A cheater, A Whiner, A Critisizer and worst of all...A Yeller. I mean, what did I ever see in that loser. I'm so happy that relationship is over and done with.

The photos I was looking at were of our only happy times together, and there were only a few. We were only happy for the first three months of our relationship, before he turned into a real jerk.

" Thank God I'm with Nowaki now. " I said while breathing a sigh of relief to myself.

" I'm home my love. " I heard Nowaki call out my nickname and I panicked slightly.

" Welcome home Nowaki! " I yelled.

" Where are you?! " He replied.

" In the office, I'll be right there! " I hid the photos in a folder I had in my hand, if Nowaki ever saw these man...he would have a fit.

" It's okay, I'll come to you! " Nowaki shouted.

" Okay! " I placed the folder in a drawer quickly before he came in.

" Hey lovely, whatcha doing? " Nowaki walked up behind me and kissed my cheek while wrapping his arms around my neck.

" I'm getting rid of old junk files I don't need. It was about time I got to doing it. " I smiled while returning the kiss.

" Sounds boring but it does help us clear up some space here. " Nowaki to a glance around the room.

" I know it's boring but it needs to be done. " I replied.

" How about this? How about we go do something that's not boring? " Nowaki's tone got a little deeper than his usual.

" Like what? " I asked turning my head towards him.

" Like this. " Nowaki kissed my neck and started making his way down to my chest. I moaned out slightly and instantly felt hot for him.

" I think there's enough time in my schedule for a long break. " I giggled out.

" Oh I know there is. " Nowaki lifted me off from the chair I was sitting in and carried me to our bedroom.

1 Hot Steamy Session Later

Nowaki's POV:

I woke up only to see my beloved girlfriend sleeping so peacefully, her naked form and adorable face almost made me wake her up and go for another round but I knew she could only handle so much. I decided not to disturb her.

I slid out of bed quietly to not wake her and I took a shower afterwards. I walked over to her office and tried to clean things up because it was so messy. I grabbed her folder and noticed a few photos fell out. They were photos of my girlfriend and her...ex-boyfriend?!

She looked like she was having a good time with him in the photos, I don't understand though. She was always going on and on about what a deadbeat her ex was so why would she keep photos of him here while she was with me?

" Mmm, Babe? " I heard her call my name as she stumbled into the room.

" Huh? Yes love? " I replied nervously.

" What are you doing? " She was wearing one of my shirts and she leaned against the door frame while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Man, she was so sexy while wearing my clothes.

" I was going to make dinner for us but I wanted to clean up in here so you didn't have to. " I replied.

" Oh well that's very sweet, thank you Nowaki. " She smiled.

" Hey honey? "

" Yes Nowaki? "

" Why do you still have these? " I showed her the photos and she groaned.

" Oh you found those huh? "

" Yes I did. "

" I was planning on throwing that away before you would see them. " She rubbed her temple.

" Really? " I asked.

" Of course, I discovered these while cleaning the files and I didn't realize that I still had them. "

" Why didn't you throw these away when you did discover them? "

" I was going to but then you came home and you got me a little...distracted. " She winked at me while she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

" Oh yeah, I did distract you didn't I? " I laughed a little.

" Oh yeah, in all kinds of ways. " She continued to kiss me over and over that my heart rate sped up and I dropped the photos onto the ground.

" Well I'm sorry about that. " I kissed her back.

" No you're not. "

" Not really, no. " I grabbed her waist and pulled her frame towards mine.

" Hey honey? " She asked.

" Yes? " I replied.

" How about we go burn those photos and um, we go back into the bedroom so I can show you how much I love you? " She asked between our kisses.

" How about I just take you here for round 2 and then I burn the photos later? " I picked her up and laid her on my lap.

" Whatever works for you honey. " She giggled.

Damn, I love this woman.

Well here is one of your requests, I hope you enjoyed it~!

Sorry for it being short.


	3. Usagi X Reader X Misaki

Junjou Romantica X Reader - * Requests Are Open *

Junjou Romantica ( Or Pure Romance ) X Reader

Having Lovers Over And Above Me - * Lemon * - Usagi X Reader X Misaki * Requested By EchonightNightlight5 *

I don't own the Manga/Anime series Junjou Romantica nor do I own any of the characters from the series. ( I wish I did though XD )

I'm sorry for the lateness of this oneshot but I really hope you enjoy this. I'm working on your other ones at the moment so here you go~!

Enjoy~!

Misaki's POV:

" I said no! " I yelled at Usagi while I was cooking.

" Why not? "

" I'm not asking my friend (Y/N_) to have a threesome with us! Who would go and suddenly ask a person that?! " I yelled at him at his stupidty.

" You dn't know or not if she's into things like that, she could have a kinky side and you just don't see it. Lots of innocent people have kinky sides, even you do and you just don't realize it. " Usagi grinned at me.

" I possess no such thing! "

" Oh trust me Misaki, it's there and you just don't want to admit it. " Usagi opened up one of his books and proceeded to read it.

" Usagi, I don't have a kinky side and I am no way in hell asking (Y/N_) to have sex with us, let alone a threesome! "

" Don't you ever want to invite her over here to see where you live and spend time with you? Isn't that what friends do? " Usagi retorted.

" Yes, that's true. Friends do invite their friends over, however I can't do that. "

" And why not? "

" Because you and your dirty mind are here 24/7! "

" Well, this is my house too. "

" I know that all too well. "

" Come on, how about we make a deal? " Usagi turned around to face me.

" Like what? " I tried to tread on this conversation lightly, I have no idea what he's about to pull.

" How about you ask her to come over for a mere study session? "

" That's it? "

" Yes and maybe she attend dinner with us if she is feeling up to it. That's it. " I glared at him. Why is he being so...normal with this approach?

" Ok, I'll invite her over for a study session and we will have dinner on one condition. "

" And what's that? "

" No sexual advantages towards her in any way! "

" Done. "

" Good, I'll ask her tomorrow to come over. " I replied.

" Thank you, now maybe she won't think that you're a total weirdo. " Usagi returned to book.

" She doesn't think that I'm a weirdo! " It took offense in that comment.

" Misaki, she thinks that it was really weird that you could go over to her house all the time but she could never come over ours. "

" And how do you know this? "

" She told me. "

" What!? When? " I stood there in shock and tried to process the fact that my beloved friend thinks that I'm a weirdo.

" When I came to pick you up from the University and you were running late due to leaving your books in the classroom, I bumped into her and we started chatting and the subject of you came up. "

" Oh god... " I didn't like those two being alone together, let alone the only good friend I have thinking that I'm weird. Well honestly, I would think that I was weird too if I was in her shoes.

The Next Morning:

At The University:

I walked over to (Y/N_)'s desk and nervously waited for her to be done packing up her things so we could attend our next class. I didn't think that asking a simple question like this would be this hard and nerve-wracking but here we go.

" H-Hey (Y/N_ )... "

" Hey Misaki, what's up? " She looked up to me with her beautiful (Y/E/C_) eyes and set her gorgeous (Y/H/C_) hair aside on shoulder with a hair tie.

' God, why does she have to be so freaking gorgeous!? '

" Misaki? "

" Huh? "

" Something wrong? You're staring at me. " She looked at me questionable.

' Oh crap, I did it again. Quick! Just ask her now before you back away! '

" No, everything is fine. " I replied.

" That's good, did you come over to walk with me to class? " She asked.

" Yes! Yes I did. " I smiled nervously.

" Well let's go then. " She got her bookbag and pulled it over her shoulder and held my hand.

" So um (Y/N_)? "

" Yes Misaki? "

" I also wanted to ask you something. " I looked down at my feet while blushing.

" What is it? " She asked.

" You know how I always come over to your place and how you never go to mine? "

" Yes. " She stopped walking and faced me.

" Well, I got the impression that maybe I came off as a little strange and there's a reason for that but I wanted to invite you over to my place for a study session and maybe dinner. " I finally let out a breath of relief to have said that all out at once.

" Well, it only took you 4 weeks to ask me over and where did you get the impression that I thought that you were weird? "

" Usagi, My roomate. "

" Ah, so he lives there too? "

" Yes, unfortunately for me he does. "

" Well I can understand how that might be a little embarrassing for you but I won't ever think less of you Misaki. No matter what, you will always be dear to me. Quirks and all. " (Y/N_) hugged me.

' God, I love this girl! But that's not what I was embarrassed of... '

" When can I come over? " She smiled brightly.

" Tonight at 6, can you make it? " I asked.

" Of course and I can't wait. "

" Well that's good and I should probably give you a heads up about my roomate... "

" Yeah? "

" If he does anything or says anything inappropiate then tell me and I personally punch him. " (Y/N_) laughed and nodded.

" I will Misaki, don't you worry. "

" Good. "

At Home:

" Usagi! "

" What? "

" She will be here in a few minutes so I want to establish some ground rules before she gets here. "

" I'm all ears Misaki. "

" Rule number one: No flirting with her whatsoever "

" What if she likes flirting? "

" I said no! "

" Fine. "

" Rule number two: Don't lie to her by saying that your not gay. "

" Ok. I think the official word your looking for is that I'm Bisexual Misaki and so are you. "

" Yeah well whatever, Rule number three: Don't ask her what her sexual oriantation is. "

" You never know unless you ask. "

" No! "

" OK. "

" Rule number four: Don't ask her out and do not ask if she will have a threesome with us. "

" Got it. "

" You promise you will be on your best behaviour? "

" I don't think I have one. "

" You're telling me but try for her and me please? "

" Alright then. "

" Good. I might actually have a good friend that can tolerate you and me. " I straightened my clothes and noticed that the pot was boiling over so I ran to it.

" She is a rare one, we cannot let her go. "

" Damn right. "

Your POV:

I walked up to the door and pushed the button on the intercom and waited for a response.

' Gee, this building is huge. I hope I have the right address and that this is the right number. Does Misaki really live here? '

" Hello? "

" Hi Usagi, is Misaki in there with you? "

" Ah (Y/N_) We're excited to see you, yes Misaki is here. Let me open the door for you. "

" Okay, thanks. " I saw the door open to reveal a very handsome Usagi at the entrance, I thought I felt myself blush a little.

" Come on in. "

" Thanks, Hey Misaki! " I waved over to Misaki as he was over in the kitchen, standing over a boiling pot stirring.

" Hey (Y/N_)! I'm so happy that you could make it. " Misaki turned around and hugged me.

" And I see that you have been up and at them with the cooking. " I noticed how messy the kitchen looked.

" Yeah, sorry about the mess but dinner will be ready in about an hour so do you want start studying now? "

" Sure but don't you need to keep an eye on the dinner? " I asked.

" Oh it will be fine and plus Usagi can keep a watchful eye on it and come and get me if something is wrong. Won't you Usagi? " Misaki asked.

" Sure thing. "

" Good. Let's go study. "

" Okie Dokie. "

1 hour of boring studying later:

" Whew! That was boring but informing. " I stretched out my arms and relaxed a little.

" Yeah, glad that's done. "

" Yeah... " I looked over at Misaki's form and face and noticed something.

" (Y/N_)? Now you're staring at me. "

" I know, I know. It's just that...how do you not have a girlfriend yet? " I asked myself and to him.

" What do you mean? "

" You're handsome, you're funny, you're kind, you're a wonderful friend and you're the type of person that people can depend on. I'm puzzled how you haven't gotten someone yet. " I rubbed his arm.

" (Y/N_), you're making me blush and I'm not any of those things that you just listed. "

" Shutup, you are too and deep down you know it. I never want to hear you talk yourself down again, ok Misaki? " I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes while waiting patiently for an answer.

" You got it...! " Misaki replied and I swear I thought I saw a little blush there.

" Good. "

" Misaki! I think the dinner is ready! " We both turned our heads to the door and heard Usagi yelled.

" Coming! " Misaki yelled back.

I walked down the stairs and I saw Misaki and Usagi arguing like crazy over the dinner situation. I chuckled to myself on how cute those two were being, they were acting like an old married couple.

" Everything ok guys? " I asked nervously.

" Yes Yes! Everything is just fine, here is dinner all made and well. With no thanks to Usagi not paying attention to any of it. "

" That was uncalled for Misaki. "

" No, that was very called for. It was almost burnt and nothing if you hadn't shouted for us to come down. " Misaki yelled back.

" Calm down little one, you don't wanna upset your friend. " Usagi reminded Misaki.

" Don't worry about me, you two act so cute. " I replied.

" Cute? " Misaki asked.

" Yeah, you two fight like an old married couple. " I laughed.

" Oh great, that's the last thing I want to be with him. " Misaki frowned.

20 minutes later:

We had sat down and started eating the wonderful dinner that Misaki had made for all three of us.

" So (Y/N_), how's the food? " Misaki asked.

" It's wonderful Misaki, thank you for making it and for inviting me over. " I replied.

" That's good. "

" (Y/N_), I was wondering if you're seeing anyone at the moment? " Usagi asked me and I stopped eating and looked up at him.

" Usagi! "

" No, no Misaki, it's okay really. I'm actually not at the moment, with school and work getting in the way I just haven't found my Mr. Perfect yet. " I responded to his sudden comment.

" Oh I see, well that's a shame. I see that from Mr. Perfect that you're straight? "

" Usagi! "

" It's okay Misaki, yes I am straight. What about you since we're all asking? " I asked.

" Well, I'm Bisexual and so is Misaki. "

" Oh my god... " Misaki crossed his arms on the table and hid his head in it to keep me from seeing that he was exploding from humiliation.

" Oh really, I would never have guessed that the two of you were also interested in Men as well as Women. "

" And why's that? " Usagi asked.

" Well, every woman on earth knows who you are and practically wants you and I see you flirt with them back so I just assumed. " I replied.

" Oh, I do that to just be polite. "

" Right, right but what about you Misaki? " I smiled.

" What about me? " He asked.

" You didn't tell me that you Bisexual as well. "

" It was one of those things that just didn't come up, was I supposed to? " Misaki asked nervously.

" No, if you wanted to keep it hidden that's fine. I was just curious that's all. "

" Do you still wanna be friends despite all this? " Misaki pointed at Usagi.

" What did I tell you this morning? " I asked.

" That I would be dear to you no matter what I did. "

" And that is never going to change. " I took a sip of my drink and placed my plate in the sink.

" Want some dessert (Y/N_)? " Usagi offered.

" Sure, what do you have? " I smiled.

" Here, why don't you some chocolate? " Usagi opened up a box of delicious chocolates and I took two out of the box and proceeded to eat them.

" Eat as many as you want. "

" Thank you Usagi. " I smiled again.

20 minutes later:

Misaki's POV:

" Mmm...Misaki? "

" Have I told you that you are a very attractive man? " (Y/N_ ) was really close to me, closer than usual.

" Yes you did (Y/N_), this afternoon. Remember? " I asked.

" Oh yeah...What about you Usagi? Did I tell you? " She looked over to Usagi.

" You haven't but it is very nice to hear. " Usagi grinned.

" Oh well here, you are really handsome Usagi and I um think that um...you two are by far the best looking gentlemen I have ever encountered. " (Y/N_) said while pointing at each of us.

" Well thank you (Y/N_). "

" Usagi, can I talk to you? " I asked.

" Sure thing. " Usagi stood up and walked over with me to the kitchen while (Y/N_) was enjoying another piece of chocolate.

" What is up with her? Is she sick or something? " I asked.

" No, she's just drunk. "

" How is she drunk we didn't give her any-...oh no. The chocolates she's been eating?! " I whispered/yelled at Usagi.

" Yep, she made the same mistake you did. " Usagi grinned.

" You promised me! " I reminded him.

" I promised not to hit on her but not to do anything to get my way. "

" Oh god... "

" Misaki, look at her. " I looked at her and she suddenly started unbuttoning her shirt little by little.

" Oh no...! " I started to panic that my best friend was starting to undress in our apartment flat.

" Come on Misaki, she looks so sexy like that. This is our chance to have her as ours. " Usagi pointed out.

" I'm not taking her without her consent! " I whispered/yelled.

" Would you do it if I asked her and she said yes? " Usagi asked.

" If she really wanted me then yes. " I replied to Usagi.

" Ok then, let's find out if she wants us. " Usagi walked over to (Y/N_) and kissed her neck and she moaned slightly.

" What are you doing?! " I asked.

" She's not pulling back so that means that she must like this. " Usagi replied.

Your POV:

Man, I feel so tipsy right now...I think those chocolates had alcohol in them. Damn, I suddenly felt a pair of hot lips on the crook of my neck and I suddenly let out a small moan from my own lips.

" (Y/N_), do you like us? " Usagi asked me.

" Of course I like you two. " I tried to hide my blush.

" I mean romantically. " Usagi replied.

" O-Oh...Well, I haven't given it much thought. " I tried to respond as straight as possible.

" Well, think about it. " Usagi continued to kiss my neck as I turned my slightly towards Misaki.

" Do you like me too Misaki? " I asked.

" I really do ( Y/N_ ) but I won't do anything without your consent. " Misaki replied.

" You know Misaki, you can if you want to. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by admitting my feelings for you. " I replied.

" You do have feelings for me?! " Misaki's eyes widened and his ears perked up like a dog waiting for his master to come home to love him.

" Of course I do, how could I not? " I admitted while Usagi pulled away from my neck.

" Misaki, would you like to have your turn? " Usagi asked.

" More than anything! " Misaki kissed me hard and passionately while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" May I also have some love? " Usagi asked while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my lower half to his. I panted slightly while Misaki pulled away from our kiss and started to kiss down my neck and down to my chest. Usagi was grinding himself against me while sliding his hands down into my skirt to keep exploring my deep desires that were hidden within me.

Misaki proceeded to keep kissing my breasts while running his hands through my hair and pulling it slightly.

" Oh Misaki... " I moaned out Misaki's name, Usagi continued to touch me.

" You know you can touch us in return ( Y/N_ ). " Usagi whispered in my ear.

" I'd like to but um... " I stopped and bit my lip to keep me from saying anything I might regret.

" What my love? " Misaki looked up and kissed my lips lightly.

" I don't know about much about sex...it's my first time. " I blushed and looked away from Misaki and Usagi. My first was going to be with the both of them, I was extremely excited but also really nervous.

" Oh darling, that's alright. We know everything about the subject having already be very intimate with one other. I'm sure we can teach you. " Usagi leaned up to kiss my forehead.

" R-Really? " I looked up Usagi.

" Oh yes, if you choose to become our permanent partner and agree to share yourself between the two of us then you will have all the time in the world to practice with us. " Usagi winked at Misaki and me and I blushed even deeper.

" Will you (Y/N_)? " Misaki asked.

" Will I what? " I replied.

" Will you be our lover? "

" I would love that. " I kissed Misaki and tried to take his shirt off but it sort of failed and then we laughed slightly.

" Oh you two have a lot to learn, I will love every moment that I will be teraching you two. " Usagi stole my lips away from Misaki.

" Why don't we continue this session in Usagi's bedroom? " Misaki said.

" Good idea. " I replied.

We proceeded to make our way to Usagi's bedroom and continued our session there.

The Next Morning:

Usagi's POV:

I woke up next to a sleepy Misaki and no (Y/N_) on the bed.

' Huh? Where did she go? '

I went downstairs to only have the sweet and savory smell of someone cooking in the kitchen and someone humming. I saw (Y/N_) cooking and humming with a smile on her face. She placed the freshly cooked breakfast onto three plates and place some coffee into two cups and some juice for her. She set the plates and cups on the table while straightening her robe out, she was only in a white robe. Perfect.

" Morning Beautiful. " I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her close.

" Morning Sexy. " I heard her giggle a little.

" Whatcha doing? " I asked.

" What does it look like? " She replied.

" Well, it looks like you're trying to tease me by wearing that short tight robe to try and tease me. I might just steal you for today so Misaki won't see. " I grabbed her frame a little tighter.

" Oh Usagi, remember that I'm not just your property. I belong to Misaki as well, he saw me first. " She said teasingly.

" Oh I know...but please share yourself equally to the both of us. " I replied.

" Oh I will honey. "

" Good. "

" Morning Gorgeous, Morning Usagi. " Misaki came down the stairs and walked over to (Y/N_) and kissed her cheek.

" Morning. " I replied.

" Morning Love. " (Y/N_) kissed Misaki back.

" Isn't she just a doll? " I said while kissing her head.

" Which is why we love her? " Misaki replied.

" I love you both too. " She smiled.

" Did you take a shower and make breakfast? " Misaki asked.

" Yes and yes. "

" You are the whole package (Y/N_), I love you so much. " Misaki kissed (Y/N_) passionately.

" I love you both too. " She kissed Misaki back and then kissed me blissfully.

That's it~!

My first lemon, I hope I did this right.

( Keep in mind that I was blushing the entire time and I keep asking how people do this without losing their freaking cool. I couldn't keep my cool together. I really hope you like this EchonightNightlight5 and I hope I did you proud with this.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

I've been getting reviews for my other stories and I don't know how to respond to them, especially to the anonymous readers. I feel disappointed to not respond to them so from now on if you all want request something from me and if it's specific then please PM me.

You can still comment down below but please private message me to make it easier.

Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the following chapters.


	5. Dear Readers: PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone, it has been brought to my attention by a user on the site that I have violated one of the rules on the site with my type of stories. So trying to fix this problem didn't work so I thought to just do this instead.

My stories will continue to be active and updated but just not on here. For those readers who follow me and wonder where I've disappeared off to, it's because I haven't. I'm still active but just on different sites.

Here is where you can find me at:

Username: RainingMysteryRomance

Wattpad Username: TheRomanceWriter51

DeviantArt Username: DinaNicoleA123

ArchiveOfOurOwn Username: Currently Working on getting the account up and running

Lunaescence Username: RainingMysteryRomance

So here is where you all can check me out and continue to read my content.


	6. Nowaki Kusama X Reader Part 1

Junjou Romantica X Reader ~Oneshots *Requests Open *

Junjou Romantica X Reader

Making Our Relationship Ours - Nowaki Kusama X Reader Part 1 - * Slight Smut * - * Requested By user36811464 *

I don't own the series Junjou Romantica nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and imagination.

I'm very sorry that this was so late but here you go with this oneshot. I hope you enjoy it a lot.

And as for the other readers here is a chapter for you to enjoy~!

Your POV:

I walked over to the flower shop and entered inside the shop, I was browsing the beautiful selections of wonderful flowers they sold.

" Excuse me miss? "

" Huh? " I turned my head over to see a tall young man with dark blue hair ( or black, I can't tell anymore ) and his dark eyes.

" Are you looking for a gift for someone? " He asked.

" I actually am, I'm looking for a beautiful arrangement of flowers for my friend Mary. She just recently graduated college and I want to give her something special but unfortunately I'm low on funds. " I admitted while blushing a little.

" Well lucky for you, we have a beautiful selection over here for just that kind of request. " He walked me over to the selection of medium sized bouquet of flowers.

" Oh these look wonderful for her, lillies are her favorite. I think I'll take these. " I smiled towards the young man and grabbed the flowers from the section and placed them on the counter.

" Ok then, that will be ( Price ) please. " I handed him the money, grabbed the flowers and proceeded to the exit while thanking him for his help.

Nowaki's POV:

I was working my day shift like normal when a beautiful girl came walking through the door. She was the most beautiful human being I have ever seen, she just had this presence surrounding her. It was like if she walked to a very crowded area, everyone would take notice and keep all their eyes on only her.

She was browsing through some of our floral sections and then she had a troubled look on her face. I shook my thoughts away and walked over to her to ask her what was bothering her.

" Excuse me Miss? " I asked.

" Huh? " She her face over to look at mine and she had the most beautiful ( Y/E/C_ ) I had ever seen. My heart rate sped up some and I started to feel a bit nervous. I remembered what I had come over for.

" Are you looking for a gift for someone? " I asked.

" I actually am, I'm looking for a beautiful arrangement of flowers for my friend Mary. She just recently graduated college and I want to give her something special but unfortunately I'm low on funds. " She admitted while blushing a little. She's being so cute when she's blushing.

" Well lucky for you, we have a beautiful selection over here for just that kind of request. " I walked her over to the selection of medium sized bouquet of flowers.

" Oh these look wonderful for her, lillies are her favorite. I think I'll take these. " She smiled at me and grabbed the flowers from the section and placed them on the counter.

" Ok then, that will be ( Price ) please. " She handed me the money, grabbed the flowers and proceeded to the exit while thanking me for my help.

" Wait! " I yelled.

She turned around to face me and looked confused as to why I suddenly yelled at her. I panicked for a minute but I suddenly came up with something.

" Um, since your low on funds and it seems a very special occasion, how about I send something over to you so you can double surprise her? " I said nervously.

" Oh that's very nice, thank you. " She walked back over and wrote down her address so I could send her the flowers.

" I'm happy to help, do you go to the same college as her? " I asked to make conversation.

" Yes and no. I'm on my last year of high school and I plan to go to her college University. " She explained.

" Oh I see and where is your high school? " I asked, hoping it wasn't too personal.

" It's the high school that's 3 miles away, ( Name Of High School ) High School. " She set the pen and paper down and gave it to me to keep.

" Oh that's a good school to go to. " I took the piece of paper and placed it into my pocket.

" Well, my parents sure think so. " She laughed at herself, her laugh sounded so beautiful. It sounded as if it could be contagious just like her smile.

" Do you work? " I asked.

" I do actually, near the Maid cafe around the block. The new one that just opened up a couple months ago. " She replied.

" Really? So young? " I blushed as I imagined her in a maid's oufit, I covered my face with my hand to keep her from seeing it.

" Yeah, I wanna earn my own money from now on so I got a job as soon as I was old enough too. " She smiled at me and I snapped myself out of my daydreams.

" S-So, which bouquet which you would like to add to that? " I quickly asked.

" How about this one? " She pointed to the larger ones with the Tiger-Lillies in the mixture.

" Good choice. " I replied with a smile.

" Awesome, thanks. Hey why don't you deliver these while I'm getting off of work so I can know when to get them. I don't have anyone who will be home tomorrow so this way will be easier. " She said.

" Oh ok, when do you get off of work? " I asked eagerly.

" I work from 10 AM to 6 PM. " She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the cafe and draw some lines on the paper as directions and then handed the paper to me.

" Cool, you will get them tomorrow. " I grabbed the paper from her and folded it up and place it into my back pocket.

" Thanks, you're the best. " She smiled again and waved goodbye towards me as she left the store.

The Next Morning:

Friday:

3:00 PM:

I walked over to the address that she had written down and tried to find the title of the Maid Cafe she was working at and I saw a place that was really crowded with men. I looked into the window and noticed my dream girl dressed up as a really cute maid and her outfit was slightly revealing. I blushed like crazy and my mind started wandering like crazy again as it did yesterday.

I saw that the customer she was serving was practically drooling over her gorgeous frame and other additional features. I immediantly walked into the cafe and called her over.

" Here you go sir, if there is anything else you need then please don't hesitate to ring the bell here for me. "

" Oh I will. " The man she was serving suddenly winked at her and she just walked away with a frown on her face. I could tell that she didn't like that but she wanted to be polite so she just walked away, she then took a small glance to me and smiled brightly.

" Oh hey! " She waved at me and made a gesture for me to come and sit near an empty table she was standing at.

" Hey, how are you doing? " I sat down and asked.

" I'm doing really good, how about you? " She replied.

" About the same, so this is your work huh? "

" Yeah, I don't normally do this stuff but this job is so fun and the people who work here are so nice to me. "

" O-Oh, well as long as you're doing something you love than why not? " I replied.

" Exactly! Now, would you like something to drink as you decide on what to eat? " She asked me.

" Oh um sure, what would you recommend? " I asked, looking away slightly.

" Well, I would recommend the new tea blend that we have going on as a limited special. It's called Fresh Morning Summer Breeze, it has a very sweet but very potent taste to it. If you don't like tea then I recommend our new coffee blend with dark and light roast or our Rasberry/Strawberry Lemonade if you like tangy sour tastes. " She listed off some more items I saw on the menu and I was a little impressed about how she could memorize all those items in her head.

" I will have some of that delicious tea you mentioned before. " I replied.

" Ok Master, your tea will be here shortly. When you are ready to order then please ring this bell and I will come. " She smiled, took a bow to me and then left me. I blushed insanely when she called me ' Master ',

Your POV:

I walked over to the back area and made the tea that my Master ordered. I started to pour honey into the tea and stirred it slowly.

" Hey (Y/N_)! "

" Ah! " I nearly screamed out and dropped the tea, I turned around to see my co-worker and my friend ( Best Friend's Name ). She was all happy with that big grin on her face.

" Oops, sorry (Y/N_). Did I scare you? " She asked me bluntly.

" Yes you scared the heck out of me! I almost died just then, you have to be more careful with that. " I yelled back.

" I'm sorry, please forgive me. " She asked me with puppy dog eyes, gleaming so brightly that I think my eyes are now blind.

" Sure, whatever. " I started to stir the tea again and grabbed the napkins next to it.

" Thank you (Y/N_)! So I wanted to ask you something? " She leaned in closer to me.

" Yes? "

" Do you know the guy you're waiting on in table 12? "

" No I don't, I just bought flowers from the shop he works at yesterday and that's pretty much the extent of our relationship, I don't know him at all except that he's nice. " I replied.

" Oh good, so can I ask him out? "

" You don't need my permission for that, knock yourself out with him. " I picked up the tea and the saucer with the napkin in it and started to walk away.

" If I'm lucky. " I heard her giggle a little and I got what she meant but I groaned slightly.

" Don't be perverted, it's not ladylike. "

" Who said I was ladylike? " She replied with a grin.

" Good point but don't do it here, you'll get in trouble with the manager. "

" Got it. " She tilted her head and got back to work and I headed to my table.

Nowaki's POV:

" Hey. " I saw her coming back after a while of waiting for her and she place my tea on the table.

" Hello again Master, I apologize for the wait for your tea. One of my co-workers scared me and then distracted me. "

" Oh are you alright? " I asked.

" Oh yes, I'm better now. So Master, have you decided on what to order yet or should I give you some more time? " She asked me.

" I will have some of the Chocolate Mousse Cake please. " I smiled and gave her the menu back.

" As you wish Master. I will bring it here on time this time. " She bowed, took the menu from my hands and then went back again.

**Nowaki's Daydreams:**

" Nowaki, please. I'm cooking and if you distract me then I will mess up and I will have to start all over. "

" I think I'd rather have you for dinner than this love. " I teased her a little by kissing her neck and untying her apron around her body and just ran my hands around her ferociously.

" Mmngh! " She let out a hot excited moan and it got me going a little bit.

" Oh Nowaki, please don't be so cruel to me and please just do it...! "

She was practically begging me for me to touch her even further and I couldn't hold myself back with seeing her as a moaning mess for only my eyes and heart to see.

" Well if you insist my love... " My hands roamed around her chest and I started to feel her breasts and started to grope them a little tight and she let out another moan while breathing pretty heavily.

" Oh Nowaki...! "

' Nowaki... '

' Nowaki... '

' Nowaki..! '

**Back To Reality:**

" Master! "

" Huh? " I snapped out of my daydream and noticed that she had come back to my table and placed my cake onto the table and stared at me with a confused look on her face.

" Here is your cake that you ordered. Are you feeling ok? You seemed a bit dazed. " She looked concerned for me so I just shook my head while covering my reddened face with my hands.

" No I'm alright, I was just deep in thought about something. "

" Oh alright, well please ring the bell if you need anything else from me Master. " She bowed again and walked again to the back of the resteraunt. I noticed her dress was really showing off her curves as she walked off and to avoid getting another dirty fantasy going on into my mind, I just decided to dig in into my cake to take my mind off of her.

2 Hours Later:

5:30 PM:

I finished my cake and decided to ring the bell for her to come to my table. I picked up the bell and rang it and I saw her coming up to me almost immediantly.

" Yes Master, is there anything I can help you with? " She asked me.

" Well yes actually. I was wondering if I could make an unusual request? " I asked nervously.

" Of course, as long as it doesn't violate our cafe's policies. " She replied.

" I hope it doesn't but I was wondering if for the remaining of your shift if we could just chat a little. " I finally asked out loud.

" Oh well that is an unusual request but if I find someone to cover the rest of my shift then I guess so. "

" Really!? "

" Of course, I cannot deny a Master's request. It would be quite rude of me to do such a thing. " She smiled at me and went back to her area and I heard some people talking. I then see her come back and then sit next to me at the table.

" Well, I asked my manager if it was okay and he said yes and he got ( Best Friend's Name ) to cover the rest of my shift and she was okay with it as well. So I am all yours for the next half hour. " She layed flat out her apron on her lap and she stared at me.

" Well good, I was wondering if I could know a little bit about you. I would like to become a regular here and request you. " I said shyly.

" Of course, what would you like to know. " She replied.

" Well what is your name? "

" My name is (Y/F/N_ ) (Y/L/N_ ) and I am 19 years old. "

" Oh what a lovely name Miss (Y/N_). I'm Kusama Nowaki. " I gave out my name as well.

" Why thank you Nowaki, you have an interesting name as well. "

" Thank you, so earlier yesterday you said that you are on your last year of high school? "

" Yes, I'm almost finished and this week is a break for us so I changed my schedule here at work a little bit which explains why I'm here on a Friday. "

" Ah, is this a part time job or a full time job? " I asked.

" Part time but afterwards I want to move onto full time. " She replied.

" I see, what about relationships? Do you have enough time for that while you have school and work piling up? "

" I do have the time for relationships but I just never got around to getting into them so I'm still single at the moment. " (Y/N_) crossed her arms against her chest and sighed.

" I see, well it's ashame for a beautiful girl like yourself to go on this long without having someone by her side so that he could cherish and love her.

" Aww thank you Nowaki, what about you? Do you have girlfriends at the moment? " She asked me.

" No, no I'm single at the moment but I am eagerly looking for the perfect girl for me. " I replied while smiling.

" Well I hope you find her Nowaki. " ( Y/N_) winked at me and I laughed softly.

An Half Hour Later:

Your POV:

" Well this was really lovely Nowaki, unfortunately I have to go home now but I hope to see you again sometime this week. " I stood up from the table and decided to go out but then I was suddenly stopped.

" Wait! " Nowaki grabbed my wrist to prevent me from leaving.

" Yes Master? " I said.

" Can I see you here again tomorrow, as in you be my waitress when I come again? " Nowaki asked me eagerly.

" You mean you would like to be my regular? " I replied.

" Yes, exactly that! " Nowaki smiled. I sighed in relaxation, letting my breath go.

" Of course, anything to satisfy a gues here. I will see you tomorrow then Master. " I smiled back at Nowaki and I swear that I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye.

" Thank you ( Y/N_ )! "

" You're welcome Nowaki. " I said his name instead of calling Master like I should have but it felt right to call him by his name. As soon as I did, he let go of my wrist. I then placed his tab on the table and walked away. I could feel his eyes watch me closely as I did.

Well, here is part 1 of 3 for your request, sorry for the lateness. I cannot wait to write the other parts.


End file.
